Don't Be Embarrased
by Lylix
Summary: This is a Boy x Boy shonen-ai story. Jericho and Kenneth are two best friends who like each other but are hiding their feelings from each other. Yes, I know that this is not a X over but I wanted to put it up on here.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters because they are real people who go to my school and because this is a fan- fiction these guys aren't truly gay. I just wished they were gay because they'd make such a good couple. Oh and I don't own any of the places that are used in this story. ^_^**

**Author note: Based on facts twisted to fiction. At first I was going to use there nicknames (Cloud for Jericho and The wind for Kenneth) but I decided to use there real names only because it made the story a little better. Because these are real people some of the events in this story took place but some of them did not. Can you figure them out?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of third period. The hallways of the high school were crowded with students who were either trying to get to there lockers or coming back from lunch.

Jericho who was only sixteen years old and was in grade 11 stood at his locker, his back leaning against it as he waited for his friends to come meet him there so they could skip just like every other day. Sure skipping was bad and he knew it but he didn't really care. Ever since he had moved from the Philippines to Canada he stopped caring about getting good grades and going to his classes. All he cared about at the moment was wanting to spend as much time as possible with his friends before they went there separate ways after high school finished.

Jericho had short black hair that was spiked up in every direction, some of it running over his left eye. He was wearing his high school uniform just like everyone else in the school except he wore his favorite plain white jacket over it.

"Jericho," a voice shouted from down the hall.

Jericho raised his head slightly to look up just as four of his friends stopped in front of him. He looked them all over once before he raised an eyebrow. Kenneth, his best and closest friend since he had arrived at this school was not there. Jericho of course had a crush on Kenneth and it was pretty obvious to some people because he had been asked by a couple of people already if he was gay but who wouldn't be attracted to Kenneth. The boy was gorgeous yet looked childish in some ways. He had told the other earlier that they were going to skip so where was he? "Where is Kenneth?" he questioned, his Filipino accent obvious.

All of his friends looked at him for a moment before one of them answered, "He said he had to pick up a couple of things from his locker, sensing one of his teachers gave him extra work for skipping."

Jericho frowned slightly. It was his fault that the other always skipped because he was the one that always asked him to. Jericho was about to say something when his eyes caught hold of a male who looked pretty young to be in high school but managed to pull it off. The boy was truly only a couple of months younger than Jericho. The boy had short black hair that was pretty messy; it was obvious that the boy hadn't bothered to brush his hair at all that morning. The boy's name was Kenneth and he was the one that Jericho had been best friends with for over a year.

"Sorry about that," Kenneth said, his voice pretty soft. Kenneth also had a Filipino accent when he talked. He was carrying his red jacket under one arm and his small blue bag hung over his other arm.

Jericho shrugged his shoulder, ruffling the younger's hair. Kenneth let out a groan as he swiped at the others arm. This had become a habit for Jericho and it was pretty hard to stop him from doing it, especially when Kenneth looked so innocent when in reality he wasn't. Jericho couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as Kenneth grabbed hold of his hand.

They would have continued playing like that if one of his friends hadn't coughed to get there attention but it happened. "If you guys are done we'd like to get out of here before we're caught by one of the teachers," one of there friends said. Jericho looked at Kenneth for a moment before he gave him a nod and turned to follow the others down the hallway.

It took them about a minute to exit the school and as they were walking down the street, heading towards the Tim Horton's that was just up the street. That place had been there hang out for when they skipped.

Jericho walked beside Kenneth while his friends walked ahead of them. Jericho had wanted to talk to the other a couple of times but whenever he tried no words would come out. He felt a little embarrassed not being able to talk to his friend who at the moment looked spaced out as if he was looking at something that no one else could see.

Jericho let out a sigh as he tried to think of something to say to the other. He was about to give up when he saw something poking out of the others right ear. 'An earring,' he thought as tried to get a better look at it but the other's hair was covering it. 'When did he get that?' he thought. "When did you get that?" he questioned, his voice pretty low.

It took Kenneth a moment to reply, figuring that the question was directed at him, "Get what?" he questioned, turning his head to look at the older.

"The earring," he replied.

Kenneth pulled the hair that was covering his ear back to reveal the black diamond stud that was in his ear, "I got it a couple of days ago. I thought you'd be the first to notice," he said, smiling.

Jericho shook his head, feeling rather guilty that he hadn't noticed, "Nope, I didn't see it," he said.

"Oh, I guess I hid it pretty well," Kenneth said, his voice getting lower as he spoke.

Jericho was a little confused. Kenneth seemed a bit sad that he hadn't figured out that he had gotten an ear piercing. He wanted to say something but every time he tried nothing would come out.

They walked on in silence, even when they were seated in the Tim Horton's Kenneth stayed quiet, keeping his head down as if he was sleeping. Jericho of course took the seat across from the younger as his friends went off to go buy something.

"Kenneth are you alright?" Jericho questioned.

Kenneth turned his head to the side but didn't look up at Jericho, "I'm just a little tired," he answered. Jericho couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. That was one of the things he liked about Kenneth. Kenneth always seemed to fall asleep no matter where he was and Jericho always ended up being the one to find him and wake him up. "What?"

Jericho shook his head quickly, "Nothing, now go to sleep," he said, placing his hand on top of Kenneth's head, softly running his hand through his hair. Kenneth never allowed anyone else to touch his hair except for Jericho which made him feel a bit better about his feelings. He knew that he was unable to push the relationship any further because he knew that the other was not gay and he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had.

It had only taken a couple of minutes before his friends returned, taking their own seats at another table beside them. Jericho rose from his seat, turning towards his friends, "I have to head back to school for a couple of minutes. I forgot something so I'll be back in a couple of minutes," he said. His friends nodded in response. "Oh and watch over him," he said, motioning towards Kenneth who was fast asleep.

"Like anything's going to happen in the two minutes that you're gone. You worry too much Jericho but I guess that's what happens when two people are close to each other," one of his friends chuckled before waving Jericho off.

Jericho was walking down the sidewalk back to school to get what he forgot. He saw four girls walking the opposite way. He knew some of them. He knew Christine. He'd seen the other three people somewhere around the school.

"Oh you're skipping!" the girl said with the glasses and slightly red hair. He just smiled along.

Then in a faint shout, he heard "Cloud!"

Jericho continued walking, ignoring the girls as they continued to shout Cloud while giggling. He had reached the school in less than five minutes, quickly making his way into the school and down the hallway towards his locker. Once he was there he opened it before he began rummaging through his class text books. He knew that he would have a test as soon as the March break was over so he grabbed what was needed before he closed the locker and began making his way down the hallway.

He soon found himself running as he made his way back to the Tim Horton's. He just wanted to get back there before Kenneth woke up and found out that he had left.

"Jericho," Jericho friends called as he walked into the Tim Horton's. They were sitting in the same area as they had been when he had left. Kenneth of course was still fast asleep with his head down.

Before Jericho could make his way over to the table a couple of giggling caught his attention. He turned his head to see Christine and her group of friends around another table, laughing about something one of them had said and before he knew all there eyes were on him, smiling before they broke out into a giggling fit. Jericho couldn't help but let a small smirk cross his lips before he turned his head and made his way back over to his friends.

"Took you long enough," one of his friends said.

"Why did you go back to the school?" his other friend questioned.

Jericho pointed to his back pack before he took his seat across from Kenneth. Kenneth let out a soft groan before he raised his head slightly, to look up at Jericho through sleepy eyes, "W- where did you go?" he questioned, his voice softer than earlier.

Jericho chuckled to himself. He couldn't help himself. Kenneth looked like a little lost puppy that was just waking up from its sleep. "I had to pick up a couple of things that I forgot at the school," he stated.

Kenneth pouted slightly, "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have gone with you," he said, for the first time his voice was quiet.

Jericho shook his head, "And disturb your sleep? No, I couldn't do that," he told the other.

Kenneth continued to pout but said no more to the other as he lowered his head onto his arms.

"Well now that you're awake, we're wondering if you two would like to come over to my house?" one of his friends questioned.

Jericho looked at Kenneth who shook his head before he turned his head to look at his friend who offered, "I wish I could but there are a couple of things that I have to finish," he came up with quickly.

His friends nodded in understanding before they all stood up, "Well I guess we better get going."

Jericho nodded his head, waiting for Kenneth to get up before he followed suit. Jericho followed after his friends, Kenneth falling slightly behind. Jericho was just about to exit Tim Horton's when someone grabbed hold of his arm. Jericho paused and turned his head to look at who had grabbed him. Kenneth stood there, his head lowered so he was looking down at the ground. Jericho was slightly confused, he placed his free hand under the others chin and lifted it so there eyes met, "What is it?" he questioned.

Kenneth's cheeks slightly turned red, "C-can you stay with me," he stuttered.

Jericho nodded his head, "Yeah." Once again his ears were filled with the laughter and giggles from the group of girls who still sat at there table.

Kenneth seemed a bit happier, quickly turning his head to hide his cheeks from the older. He made his way towards the line, Jericho following behind. "I know that you told the others that you had to take care of a couple of things but would you like to…" he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before he continued, "come over to my house after school?" he questioned.

Jericho raised an eyebrow, a smile spreading across his features. This had been the first time the Kenneth had invited him over to his house. "Of course," he answered.

Kenneth smiled, his cheeks burning even darker as he turned and rushed to the counter once it was his turn to buy something. He bought two small icecaps; one for him and the other for Jericho. He turned around and walked back over to Jericho. Here," he said, handing one of the icecaps to him.

Jericho's eyebrow inched a bit higher, "You know you didn't have to do that," he said but took the icecap none the less.

Kenneth shrugged his shoulders as he turned his head to look away, sipping at his icecap as he did so. "I thought you'd be thirsty," he murmured, his voice getting quieter once again.

Jericho smiled, "Thank you," he said, placing his arm around the Kenneth's shoulder, hopping that he wouldn't startle the other. He thought Kenneth would just think it as a friendly gesture and when Kenneth didn't pull away or shove him off he left his arm there.

Kenneth rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said as they made there way out of the Tim Horton's.

As they headed out of the Tim Horton's Jericho's arm still stayed around Kenneth's shoulders. Kenneth raised his head to look up at the older about to say something but stopped when something caught his eyes. A feathery, puff ball clung to Jericho's hair. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Jericho paused in mid-step, lowering his arm from the others shoulder as he turned to look at the other a bit confused, "What?"

"You have something stuck in your hair," he pointed out.

Jericho quickly ran his free hand through his hair but every time he did so his hand would miss the fluff ball by an inch or so, "Where?"

Kenneth shook his head as he continued to laugh, "You're hopeless you know that. Come here so I can take it out," he ordered, motioning for the other to come a little closer.

Jericho stayed silent and did not move either. He couldn't say no but he couldn't say yes. He didn't want the other to get to close to him because he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing the other if he got that close to him.

Kenneth let out a soft groan, moving forward until he stood in front of the other, there eyes meeting for a moment before Jericho turned his head to look away. Kenneth stood up on his tip toes, his body pressing up against the others body as he tried to reach for the fluff ball that was in the others hair.

Jericho held his breath, his heart beat racing as he felt the others body press up against his own. A quiet gasp escaped his lips when he felt the others hips grind against his own. Was the other doing it purposely? He didn't know but what he did know was that he had to try to calm down a little.

Kenneth quickly fished the fluff ball out of the others hair before he placed his feet back down on the ground, tilting his head to the side as he looked up at the other. His body was still pressed up against the other, "All gone," he told the older, letting the wind carry the fluff ball out of his hand.

Jericho looked down at the other for a moment before he took a step backwards, "I… I think we should…" he paused for a moment, looking the other in the eyes before he continued, "really be heading back to school now," he finished.

Kenneth opened his mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out. He frowned but nodded his head as he waited for the other to lead the way.

Silence filled the air as they made there way down the sidewalk, neither one of them wanting to start the conversation. They had both finished there icecaps and discarded them in the garbage can not to far off. Jericho of course walked ahead while Kenneth fell behind. After a few awkward moments Kenneth could no longer take it anymore. It was way to quiet. He reached out and grabbed hold of Jericho's arm, yanking him backwards until Jericho was by his side. Jericho looked rather confused but didn't say anything. "I hate that you're always trying to hide everything and I hate it that you can't tell me what's on your mind," cried Kenneth, on the verge of tears. "We're supposed to be friends. We're supposed to tell each other everything," he said, shaking his head. "I have these feelings for you and they won't go away no matter how hard I try…" he took a deep breath, tears now falling down his cheeks, "and I know you have these feelings as well so why are you waiting?"

Jericho's eyes widened as he heard what the other had said. Kenneth had feelings for him like he had for him. "Kenneth I-" he was suddenly cut off when Kenneth grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pulled him down so that they were now looking each other in the eyes.

"I don't want to hear you deny it," Kenneth said and with that he moved forward, crashing both there lips together in a heated kiss.

At first Jericho did not move but when he was able to sort out his thoughts his mouth began to move against the others. Jericho's arm wrapped around Kenneth's waist as he pulled back a little, "Who said anything about me denying it?" he questioned and with that he closed the space between them, capturing the other in another heated kiss, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and brushing against the others lips, asking for entrance. Kenneth accepted, opening his mouth to let the others tongue slip into his mouth. Jericho let his tongue move around the others mouth. He grinned as his tongue intertwined with the others.

"Mnn," Kenneth moaned, his hand snaking around the others waste to pull Jericho closer to him while his other hand fisted in the others hair.

The kiss lasted for a couple of more minutes before the both of them pulled back, gasping for air, "I take it that this means we agree on something then?" Jericho questioned.

Kenneth gave a nod, turning his head slightly as he blushed, "I guess."

Jericho couldn't help but chuckle as he placed his hand under the others chin, turning it so Kenneth's eyes met his, "You don't have to be embarrassed."


End file.
